1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, and more particularly, to an image processing device which performs an image process on image data representing a printing target image and outputs the image-processed image data to a printing apparatus, and a printing technique relating thereto.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, there has been a demand for reproducing special luster such as metal luster and gloss of a printing target with high precision in a print image. For example, JP-A-2006-261819 discloses a technique in which a color and a luster feeling of a printing target having special luster are recorded as image data with separate parameters, and are reflected to a print image. Since visibility of the luster feeling is different according to various view angles, there is also a demand for reproducing such characteristics with high precision.